undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Aaron
Aaron est un ennemi qui peut apparaître aux chutes. C'est le croisement entre un cheval et un poisson avec une longue queue sinueuse et des abdos. Ses dialogues sont aguicheurs mais un peu terrifiants, il termine tout ses dialogues par un smiley qui cligne de l'oeil. En combat Apparaît avec * Temmie * Lavtoa * Timorène Attaques * Ses muscles contractés bougent du bas de l'écran vers le haut de chaque côtés du Bullet Board. Il accélèrent avec le temps. * De la sueur tombe tout droit et diagonalement depuis le haut de la boîte. Stratégies * Pour l'épargner, le protagoniste doit contracter ses muscles. La première fois, il le prend comme une invitation à un concours du plus beau muscle, la deuxième fois il contracte encore plus fort et la troisième fois il contracte tellement fort qu'il se contracte lui-même hors de l'écran, ce qui signifie que le protagoniste gagne le combat. ** Après chaque contraction, le protagoniste et Aaron voient leur AT augmenter. ** Il ne prend qu'une seule contraction pour se contracter hors de la sale après avoir contracté devant Temmie. * Si le protagoniste sélectionne "Blaguer" pendant le combat contre Aaron et Lavtoa, Aaron pourra être épargné. * Si le protagoniste joue la musique de Napstablook, Aaron et Lavtoa apparaissent et sont directement effrayés par la musique, ce qui est la seule manière d'obtenir son texte jaune pendant les crédits de fin. ** Après cela, son dialogue est différent et il est possible de lui faire quitter le combat en lui faisant peur. Citations * CHECK all you want! ; ) 'Check' * I sure do love muscles ; ) 'Neutre' * Education? Hobby? Talent? ; ) Neutre * Come on in, the water's fine ; ) Neutre * Whew, I'm sweating ; ) Neutre * Sure isn't creepy out. ; ) 'Neutre' * flexing contest? Ok, flex more ; ) 'Flex' * nice!! I won't lose tho ; ) 'Flex' * Ooh, I have to disagree ; ) devant Temmie * Temmie, are you okay? ; ) | Hi? ; ) 'devant Temmie après la rencontre avec la musique effrayante' * Wow! Spunky! Love it ; ) Shoo * feisty, huh?? ; ) 'Shoo' * You'll change your mind ; ) Shoo * Haha, nice. My kind of joke ; ) 'Joke' * Don't get too close ; ) 'Touch' Easter egg du Remix de Napstablook (avec Lavtoa) Note: Après l'enclenchement de cet Easter Egg, l'action "Shoo" peut être utilisée pour épargner Aaron immédiatement. * Lavtoa ... what the HECK is that music? * Aaron I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; ) * Lavtoa ... this is worse than Shyren. * Aaron No way, ''Shyren is way less scary ; )'' * Lavtoa ... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking? * Aaron THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; ) * Lavtoa Forget it. This beat is too... ... filthy. * onward Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me ; ) * Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? ; ) * Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; ) * Wahhhhh!!!!! ; ) Texte d'ambiance * Aaron flexes in! Rencontre * Lavtoa and Aaron appear. 'avec Lavtoa' * This seahorse has a lot of HP (Horsepower) | All of his attacks are harder to dodge at the bottom of the box. Check * Aaron is admiring his own muscles. Neutre * Smells like a mussel farm. Neutre * Smells like an underwater barnyard. Neutre * Aaron is splashing you playfully. Neutre * You tell Aaron to go away. Shoo * You tell Aaron to go away. He agrees. 'après avoir contracté ou la rencontre avec la musique effrayante' * You flex. Aaron flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #1 * You flex harder. Aaron flexes thrice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #2 * You flex. Aaron flexes very hard... He flexes himself out of the room! #3 * Aaron's muscles droop comically. Bas * Aaron is looking around, fearful of something. 'après la rencontre avec la musique effrayante' Fins Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste *Texte Blanc - "Still Flexing" *Texte Jaune - "Paranormal Investigator" **Pour obtenir le texte jaune, le protagoniste doit aller dans la maison de Napstablook aux chutes, jouer une des musiques effrayantes, puis laisser le CD jouer. Marcher aux alentours déclenchera la rencontre avec Aaron et Lavtoa. Une fois que le protagoniste a battu Undyne à Calciterre, Aaron, si il est encore en vie, sera près du deuxième panier à parapluie près de la vue du château du Roi. La Limande Cheloue commente comme quoi Aaron est maintenant son frère. Nom Aaron est nommé d'après (et un peu basé sur) un ancien colocataire de Toby Fox. Si le joueur tape "Aaron" pour choisir le nom du Premier Humain, le jeu répond "Ce nom est-il correct ? ; )", il s'agit de la même réponse que d'habitude mais avec un smiley "clin d'oeil" en fin de texte, en référence à Aaron qui termine tous ses dialogues par ces smileys. Détails *Il semble qu'on peut faire un parallèle entre Aaron et un ennemis du jeu Breath of Fire II sur SNES nommé Dir. HR, qui est aussi très musclé et torse nu. Quand il attaque, il dit "Education? Hobby? Talent!?" (Éducation? Passion? Talent!?) et contracte son biceps. *Toby est conscient de la connexion de ce personnage avec Homestuck. *Quand un ennemis sans animation de mort meurt, le jeu montrera celle d'Aaron pour combler l'absence d'animation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5jZr64gPoM&t=10m40s *Aaron ne paraît pas raconter l'histoire d'Asriel Dreemurr à Nouvelle Maison, sans doute car il finit toute ses phrases par un clin d'oeil, ce qui renderait le passage moins sérieux. *Tout les Temmies détestent Aaron car il contracte tout le temps son biceps. *Aaron est l'une des espèces de monstres composant l'Amalgami Limande Cheloue; Limande Cheloue est épargné en contractant, une action venant d'Aaron. De plus, Lemon Bread a un biceps d'Aaron attaché à son corps et ses yeux sont le bout de la queue d'Aaron. Elle le confirme aussi à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, où elle ajoute que certaines parties d'elle n'ont pas envie de rencontrer Aaron. Référence de:Aaron en:Aaron es:Aaron ja:Aaron pl:‎Aaron ru:Аарон zh:‎亞倫 Catégorie:Waterfall Catégorie:Ennemis